RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere
The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere (aka ' ''Guinevere ' or ' Lady Guinevere ') is a personalized variant of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam in ''Gundam Build War. Built and pilot by Hitori Technology & Combat Characteristics A regular RG Unicorn Gundam Gunpla Model that is repainted and modified by Hitori during his Middle School years at the similarly named Gunpla Academy's branch building, the White Lady was created as the superior General-Purpose Gundam Mobile Suit known throughout the academy and World II. Despite being a personal Gunpla Model, she was given special access to the regular Wartime World, meaning Hitori was allowed to pilot the Guinevere to fight as Fereshtern's military issued Mobile Suit. Appearance-wise, it retained the original's overall design, but painted in the color scheme of the Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort). It features the original's NT-D-like system and transformation; when activated, the suit's frames expand revealing the crystal-like internal components. However, unlike the full-psycoframe system, this system is similar to the Absorb/Discharge System of the famous Star Build Strike Gundam. By using this Plavsky Particles-manipulating systems, it uses the I-Field generators to coat the Gundam's exterior with a special layer, and absorb almost any beam weapons' attacks. Then it uses the same energy to power up or improve any performance stats of the Gunpla. Whether be it the suit's defense, speed, maneuverability, and raw attack power, or channel it to the weapons strength, length, and/or power. Unfortunately, like the Absorb Shield and I-Field force field, it has no effect or have difficulties against heavy projectile-based assault or solid objects like missiles. Due to the fact solid projectiles not being absorbable energy particles. "Lady Guinevere" has no weapons of her own, not even her own versions of the original's arsenal (except for the built-in weapons: Beam Sabers/Tonfas and Vulcan Guns). Despite this, fortunately, she can use any weapons, and the energy-transfer feature can function on almost all weapons, including non-electrical types. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on most mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. "Lady Guinevere" is equipped with a total of four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In UnPhased mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Phased Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. ;*GN Lance II :A standard weapon of the GN-X series, and functions as both melee-to-mid range weapon. The lance is capable in close combat, strong enough to cross-blades with beam sabers, and durable to act as an improvised shield against heavy attacks. The gun has two firing settings: a pulse setting for singular blasts and a gatling setting for suppressive firing and against multiple targets. :;*Variety-types Missiles Launchers ::Housed in the lance, 4 mini-missiles launcher that holds 5 projectiles in each. Different types of missiles are use depending on the mission at hand. ;*GN Beam Magnum :A highly customized GN Beam Rifle/GN SMG designed with a special energy condenser. Developed based on the Unicorn's Beam Magnum, the power output in a single shot is the equivalent of 4 regular beam rifle shots at the expense of an entire GN Condenser Cartridge. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5-condenser clip, allowing a total of five shots before reloading. "Lady Guinevere" can store two spare magazines on the back of her skirt. When not in use, the Beam Magnum is mounted on the machine's backpack via a slot located in the upper section. However, since she have the Phase Absorb/Discharge system, the Gundam can recharge the clips and reuse them, without the need to reload. Since it is built on the GN Beam Rifle and Submachine Gun, it has three firing settings: single low-energy burst, rapid-fire, and the default high-power beam shots. ;*Unicorn Gundam's Shield/GN White Clover Shield :A four-petal shaped shield that houses an I-Field Generator; the feature is operational in both UnPhased mode and Phased Mode. Due to the properties of the Phase-system frame being similar as the psycoframe, it allows the pilot to directly manipulate the shields as beam deflecting funnels despite them lacking any actual thrusters. When required, the shield can be used as ramming tool or be equipped with weapons. The GN variant was developed on the original's shield data found on "Lady Guinevere"'s electronic system, and projects a GN Shield, instead of an I-Field. ;*Beam Gatling Gun :A 4-barrel, manipulator-operated, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of high-rate firing. Originally a Class Nation Zeonge weapon, the beam gatling gun usually comes in a pair. The two can be used as separate guns or can be combined together on the forearm of a MS. While the weapon is capable of unleashing a torrent of beam fire, individual shots are relatively weak as they are seen to only chip away at the armor of a mobile suit. The gatling gun itself seems to have less firepower as separate guns than a beam rifle. Stolen from the Zeonge's Geara Zulu, and was reverse-engineered to developed the GN Beam Gatling Gun. :;*GN Beam Gatling Gun ::The GN variant of the stolen Zeonge's Beam Gatling Gun. Retained the appearance and features of the original, the cartridge-like system is replaced with a GN Condensor and additional parts to attach to the GN-X series' hardpoints. Though, having a lower power output than the GN Beam Rifle II, it is a lot stronger than the original, able to destroy a single MS with a volley of shots. ;*GN Hyper Bazooka :A GN Missile Launcher/Bazooka variant that is exclusively made for "Lady Guinevere" based on the data found on the on-board system. It is stored on the backpack and lengthens when in use. The hyper bazooka can fire various types of rounds, with the default being the scattershot type. Each of the bazooka's magazine can carry up to six rounds and like the Magnum, the Gundam can store up to two spare magazines on its rear skirt. :;*Grenade Launcher ::Based on the GN Hyper Launcher/Bazooka clip fed version and the original's grenade launcher, it's a non-GN weapon attachment that only activates the propelling system of the GN Ordances. Mounted on the underside of the hyper bazooka's barrel, hold about 6 projectiles in each clip. ;* Armed Armor series :A series of Phaseframe-embedded weapons, similar to the Psycoframe-embedded weapons of the original Unicorn Gundam and its variants. Developed from the data found on the on-board electronic system. :;*Hyper Beam Javelin ::A large beam blade, one shaped like a spearhead and the other like an axe, attached to a long handle in a design reminiscent of a halberd. The hyper beam javelin is also embedded with Phaseframe, making it part of the Armed Armor series. The Gundam stores two folded javelins underneath the shields on each arm and can use them when sheathed, much like the MSN-06S Sinanju's beam axe. The javelin can be used as a double edged weapon, and the spearhead can be used as a bayonet on the GN Beam Magnum. :;*Armed Armor VN (''V''ibration ''N''ails) ::A Phaseframe-embedded close-range weapon fixed on either the left or right arm. It can transforms into a shape similar to a beast's claw in both UnPhased or Phased mode, and uses the super-vibrating vise-like claws to effectively destroy mobile suits. It is treated with beam-resistant coatingz and can also be used as a shield or punching weapon when in unphased-mode. :;*Armed Armor BS (''B''eam ''S''mart gun) ::A Phaseframe-embedded long-range Beam Smart gun equipped on either the left or right arm. It is capable of extremely accurate firing, achieved by a special built-in sensor unit transmitting spatial data to the pilot via a Psycommu-like system and using the pilot's reaction to synchronize the beam-directing "fins". The weapon can be used in both UnPhased and Phased Modes. :;*Armed Armor DE ::A GN White Clover Shield or the regular Unicorn's I-field-equipped-shield with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon, similar to Shield Boosters that were used in the Gryps Conflict. The Armed Armor DE's mega cannon provides the Gundam or user with another ranged weaponry, and a makeshift melee weapon with significant reach, as a thrusting weapon. It's primary functions is to grant the mobile suit speed comparable to a Base Jabber by mounting the Armed Armor DE on the unit's back thrusters. If the Armed Armor XC is equipped, it can be mounted on it, too. With another back attachment, besides the Armed Armor XC, the user can equipped with two of said shields, and they are mounted on the back like a pair of wings. It is unknown whether it can be detached or used as a ranged weapon when mounted this way. :;*Armed Armor XC ::A backpack unit that serves the purpose of improving the affinity between pilot and machine, increasing parameters, performances, and stats. It also improves overall generator output. When equipped, the backpack beam sabers are stored in the Armed Armor XC. Special Equipment & Features ;*Phase System :A special system that uses the crystal-like frame built within the Gundam's body, which is revealed when the armor seams separate and lock down into various hardpoints. :In UnPhased mode, the Gundam's head is similar in appearance to Earth Federation Forces' mass-produced mobile suits, with the addition of a single, horn-like antenna extending from the forehead. :In UnPhased mode, the mobile suit becomes taller and its head transforms to one having standard Gundam features, the visor and face guard retracts into the head to reveal the mouth plate and the antenna splitting into a V-fin. Additionally, a pair of sub-sensors will be revealed on the shoulders, and two concealed beam sabers will extend out of the backpack :;*Absorb System ::One of the two unique system imbedded into the crystal-like frame. By manipulating Plavsky Particles, it can alter and absorb enemy beam attacks through the absorbing-reconfigured I-Field or GN Field, or any type of energy field. The absorbed Plavsky Particles can be used later by the Gundam's Discharge System. :;*Discharge System ::One of the two unique system imbedded into the crystal-like frame. Using the Plasky Particles absorbed from the first system, the Gundam can convert it into energy or power to improve the equipped weapons' power or the suit's speed and mobility. However for this system to be initiate, it must first absorb Plavsky Particles through the Absorb System. The higher the number of or power level of the intakes, the more powerful and stronger the Gundam would be or use. Optional Equipment ;*Heavy Weapons System type :A Heavy Weapon System equipment set for the Unicorn Gundam, consisted of massive array of weapons. This equipment includes large rockets to compensate for the weapons' weight and increasing the speed as well, making it like an armed battle cruiser. ;*Armor Module :A Full Armor equipment for the Unicorn Gundam, consisted of special armor components and a variety of weapons. This equipment increase the offensive and defensive powers of the Gundam, which makes it like a moving fortress. History Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons